Instinct de survie
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Les maraudeurs sont en 7ème année. Des couples se sont formés. Sirius et Remus sortent ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. !Attention Lemon!
1. Point du vue de différents personnages

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez vous bien?_

 _Cette semaine, je vous propose un nouvel OS, toujours un wolfstar, on change pas une équipe qui gagne..._

 _Vous découvrirez comment j'imagine les relations entre Serpentards et Gryffondors et ce que cela peut engendrer. Tout en passant dans la tête des personnages._

! ATTENTION LEMON !

 _Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Beta : Yunea, que je remercie d'avoir trouvé un peu de temps entre deux exos de physique ;)!_

 _Allez, Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

PDV Remus

Il est 13h00, on a fini de manger, on sort de la grande salle, on est tous les quatre comme toujours, Lily nous accompagne aussi. Elle reste de plus en plus avec nous, et ce n'est pas James qui va s'en plaindre... Voilà, on est presque arrivés dans le hall, mais on se retrouve nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy.

\- Alors Black, comment tu vas?

Apparemment, c'est le signal, puisqu'en moins de cinq secondes tout un groupe de Serpentards, dont les chères cousines de Sirius, Narcissa et Bellatrix, nous encadre et ils nous maintiennent pour qu'on ne tente pas de s'enfuir. Malefoy s'approche de moi et me met une claque. Sirius essaie de réagir, mais Malefoy se met à rire.

\- Ha ha ha... Tu veux défendre ta folle hein?

D'un coup d'œil je le calme avant de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je tombe et je fais mine de souffrir, ouais je fais seulement semblant... Parce que... Ce que nos serpents chéris ignorent... C'est que le loup m'a tellement blessé depuis toutes ces années que je crains plus ce genre de passage à tabac... Toujours à genoux, je regarde Queudver, il me répond "puisqu'il le faut" de ses yeux, je passe à Cornedrue, ses yeux à lui me répondent "prêt quand tu veux", puis Patmol qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête, et enfin je m'attarde sur Lily. Ceci sème le doute parmi nos verts et argents d'amour, ben oui... ils s'attendaient à ce que je réserve ce genre de regard à Sirius, alors... Bref, avec ce regard je demande à Lily de s'écarter le plus possible dès qu'elle peut, et enfin je commence mon décompte d'abord d'un mouvement de lèvres silencieux...

\- Cinq, quatre…

Puis je continue à voix haute.

\- Trois, deux, un... Maintenant!

En 30 secondes, je jette un sort de confusion informulé pendant que mes amis prennent leur forme animale, le temps de se libérer. Je me jette sur Lily pour la mettre à l'abri. La minute d'après, nous sommes tous au sol et mes acolytes préférés enfoncent la supercherie ayant repris forme humaine.

\- C'était quoi ça? Demande James.

\- Aucune idée renchérit mon homme, mais si tu veux mon avis faut pas traîner ici.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Nous nous relevons et partons avec un sourire goguenard devant la frayeur et la déroute que nous voyons sur le visage de Malefoy et de ses compères.  
James a attrapé Lily par la main et a passé son autre bras autour des épaules de Sirius. Patmol, lui, il a passé un bras autour de ses épaules également et l'autre autour de ma taille et moi je fais de même avec Peter, et c'est ainsi bras dessus, bras dessous, que nous rentrons à notre tour et que nous montons dans notre dortoir. Arrivés à destination, on ne peut plus se retenir et quatre rires tonitruants retentissent...

\- Nan, mais vous avez vu leur tête? Trop fort!

\- Pffff tu m'étonnes j'ai bien cru Malefoy allait se pisser dessus!

\- Ouais... on ne s'en prend pas aux maraudeurs sans risque de représailles !

\- C'est clair !

Lily se permet de sourire, assise sur le lit de James (leurs mains ne se sont pas quittées... Il a bien raison, le Jamsie, elle est très belle quand elle sourit!), mais me regarde interrogative. À mon tour, je me tourne, interrogatif, vers Cornedrue.

\- C'est toi qui vois Lunard... C'est à toi de décider.

Lily se rend bien compte que l'ambiance change. James se tend et lui serre un peu plus la main, Peter se met à trembler et Sirius vient s'assoir à mes côtés et m'enlace dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice, il s'est extrêmement renfrogné, et je sais pourquoi. Quant à moi, je respire un bon coup et je me lance.

\- Ok. Euh... Alors… Ma Lily (Ouais, encore une fois, je suis le seul de qui James accepte le possessif attaché à sa belle). Tu… Connais ma nature... animale...

Elle hoche la tête en silence.

\- Eh bien quand ces indiens-là l'on découvert, ajouté-je en montrant les 'Jumeaux infernaux', à savoir James et Sirius, ils ont fait des recherches et ont appris que les loups-garous ne sont dangereux que pour les humains, et pas pour les animaux, alors ils sont devenus...

\- ... Des animagis, termine la jolie rousse incrédule.

\- Ça nous a pris 3 ans pour y arriver, clame fièrement James.

\- C'était bien vous...

\- Ouais, et ils passent les nuits de pleine lune avec moi. Alors voilà je te présente Queudver (je montre Peter transformé), Patmol (je montre le grand chien noir à côté de moi) et Cornedrue (je désigne le cerf qui est maintenant couché à côté d'elle).

\- Des animagis... J'en reviens pas...

\- Ma Lily... Ils ne sont pas déclarés, alors... Si tu pouvais garder le secret sur ça aussi...

\- Et Dumbledore? Et Les profs? Et...?

\- Pas au courant! marmonne mon chéri lorsqu'ils reprennent forme humaine. Il est bien plus remué qu'il ne l'admet par cet essai de passage à tabac sur ma personne.

Lily nous pose alors tout un tas de questions sur la transformation animale, sur nos activités les nuits de pleine lune, sur notre amitié... Enfin sur les maraudeurs quoi. Elle est d'ailleurs intronisée maraudeuse ce soir-là.  
Au moment du couvre-feu, elle nous laisse et rejoint son propre dortoir, comprenant que de toute façon on a besoin de se retrouver juste tous les quatre, entre hommes.

 _PDV Lily_

 _Je sors de leur dortoir pour rejoindre le mien. Je décide quand même de m'arrêter un peu devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Surtout que maintenant j'ai le droit à 'leur canapé'. Des tarés, ces mecs sont complètement tarés... Devenir des animaux illégaux... juste pour ne pas laisser leur ami seul ces nuits-là... C'est... J'imagine combien Rem doit leur en être reconnaissant... D'autant que d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, leur présence évite au loup de trop se blesser lui-même. J'avoue, nan franchement là j'avoue... Ils m'impressionnent... Ils ne sont pas que des petits cons arrogants... Et puis... Je dois dire que Potter m'apparaît différemment, déjà que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, je le trouvais mignon, mais là..._  
 _À ce moment-là, j'entends quelqu'un qui s'assoit derrière moi et je sens deux bras m'entourer. C'est James qui est descendu voir si j'encaissais la nouvelle..._

\- Ça va?

\- Ouais... Ça fait beaucoup... Mais je m'en remettrai... Vous êtes forts les mecs... Vraiment!

\- Merci.

 _Et sans qu'on réalise ni l'un ni l'autre, Monsieur se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je recule, je rougis... Il recommence. Puis il se recule et face à mon air dubitatif, il murmure._

\- Je t'aime Lily... Ça fait 6 ans que je te le dis...

 _Son ton n'est pas sarcastique, on est loin de leurs blagues idiotes ou de ces stupides déclarations qu'il me fait à tout va et à longueur de temps. Son ton est très sérieux, plus grave, plus mature... Son regard plonge dans le mien, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, il va recommencer... Il va recommencer et j'attends que ça..._  
 _Humm! Merlin que c'est agréable... Allez, laissez-nous maintenant... À demain..._

 **PDV général**

 **Pendant ce temps-là, dans le dortoir... Sirius paraît toujours inquiet, Peter s'est endormi et James n'est donc pas là non plus.**

-Mon cœur? **Demande Remus** , Ça va?

\- Ça va, ça va...

\- Mouais...

\- Quoi?

\- Chéri... Je vois bien que tu es encore retourné par cette histoire avec les Serpentards...

\- S'ils t'avaient blessé je...

\- Chuuut! Tout va bien, c'est fini maintenant... Et puis tu sais bien qu'au moins dans ces cas-là Lunard me sert à quelque chose...

\- Je sais, mais je... Tout ça... C'est ma faute... Lucius, Bellatrix... C'est parce que tu es avec moi qu'ils s'en prennent à toi comme ça... Me dire que tu souffres... À cause de moi... Je... c'est insupportable... Tu comprends?

Remus rit doucement

\- Oui, je comprends... Qui vous dit toujours qu'il est trop dangereux pour être sociable et qu'il a peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose... Hum? Et puis rassure-toi... Même si on n'était pas ensemble, ils s'en prendraient quand même aux Maraudeurs alors...

\- Oui bien sûr, mais... Ce serait nous quatre... Pas seulement toi...

\- Ou juste toi... À cause de tes positions vis-à-vis de la "politique familiale". Allez... on s'en est sorti comme toujours, on va bien, je vais bien... Alors ne t'inquiètes plus d'accord?

! LEMON !

 **Pour se rassurer complètement Sirius attire son petit-ami à lui. Remus l'embrasse passionnément. Ses mains s'aventurent rapidement sur son corps, caressant ses épaules, son torse, ses hanches... Elles passent sous la chemise du brun qui gémit à ce contact. Lui non plus n'est pas en reste. Ses lèvres quittent celles du châtain pour s'intéresser à son cou, descendre doucement sur ses épaules et la cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune, vestige de la morsure maudite, arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements rauques au loup-garou. Il se presse un peu plus contre lui et sent son désir contre sa cuisse. Il gémit encore et pose ses mains sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon.**  
\- Hummpf... Sirius...  
\- Oh... Oui mon amour...  
 **Sirius descend le long du torse chaud, déposant des myriades de baisers sur chaque marque blanche qu'il trouve, titille les tétons durcis, continue jusqu'au nombril qu'il gratifie de milles et unes attentions, attrape la boucle du pantalon de son partenaire, la retire et fait glisser le vêtement avec une lenteur savamment calculée. Remus frissonne, il se déhanche au rythme des vas et viens de ces doigts délicieux, il pousse un cri quand son boxer disparaît et qu'il sent une langue sur la peau sensible de sa virilité. Puis, il reprend les choses en main.**  
 **Il embrasse son amoureux et laisse ses mains et ses lèvres redécouvrir ce corps dont il rêve chaque nuit. Les démonstrations de plaisir qui parviennent à son oreille ajoutent au sien et tout en honorant à son tour le membre durci en face de lui, il présente ses doigts et une bouche avide s'empresse de les sucer... Il les approche alors de l'intimité qu'il convoite et les introduit un par un, délicatement, provoquant des réactions plus que sonores...**  
\- Re... Rem... Haannnnf! Je…t'en… prie... Je…  
 **Alors Remus se positionne et s'enfonce en lui, lorsque Sirius bouge le bassin, un mouvement de vas et viens s'instaure entre les deux hommes. Leurs hanches s'accordant à merveille. Puis fiévreusement, le mouvement s'accélère encore et encore.**  
\- Ha. Ho oui Rem plus fort... Je... haannnn! Oui!  
\- ... Hummm... Si bon... Si... Ho oui... Oui...  
 **Encore quelques coups de bassin et ils atteignent le septième ciel ensemble, se déversant dans un cri commun avant de s'effondrer côte à côte sur le lit...**  
 **Ils sont profondément endormis lorsque James remonte.**

Fin

* * *

 _Alors? Une review? des tomates? (bon j'avoue, je préfèrerai les reviews.). Je répondrai à chacun et chacune d'entre vous._


	2. Point de vue de James

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici un deuxième chapitre à cette histoire. Il s'agit du point de vue de James sur tout ce qui se passe._

 _Spéciale dédicace à_ _AnnaMerteuil_ _: Tu voulais m'accorder une seconde chance, et tu me réclamais un Jily? Régale toi, celui-là, il est pour toi! ;)_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

PDV James  
Il est 13h00, on a fini de manger, on sort de la grande salle, on est tous les quatre comme toujours, Lily nous accompagne aussi. Elle reste de plus en plus avec nous, et je ne vais surement pas m'en plaindre... Voilà, on est presque arrivés dans le hall, mais on se retrouve nez à nez avec une sale bande Serpentards.

\- Alors Black, comment tu vas?

Apparemment, c'est leur signal, puisqu'en moins de cinq secondes tout un groupe de Serpentards, dont les chères cousines Black et ce bon vieux Servilus, nous encadre, Super ! Maintenant ils nous maintiennent pour qu'on ne tente pas de s'enfuir. Malefoy s'approche de Lunard et lui met une sacrée claque. Sirius essaie de réagir en le voyant chanceler, mais Malefoy se met à rire.

\- Ha ha ha... Tu veux défendre ta folle hein?

D'un coup d'œil Remus calme son chéri, avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il tombe et il fait mine de souffrir, ouais, c'est qu'il joue vachement bien la comédie, notre Lunard... Si je le connaissais pas si bien, j'y croirais presque… C'est qu'on a tellement vu le résultat de ce que loup a pu faire à Remus avant que je sais très bien qu'il ne craint plus ce genre de passage à tabac depuis longtemps... Mais ça bien sur, ces idiots de serpents l'ignorent... Toujours à genoux, je vois notre Loup-garou interroger Queudver du regard, ce dernier semble mal à l'aise mais résigné à suivre si besoin, ha, c'est mon tour, "Vas'y, c'est quand tu veux, mon vieux", puis il se tourne vers Patmol qui hoche imperceptiblement la tête, enfin il s'attarde sur Lily et mon cœur s'emballe l'espace d'un instant. Ceci sème le doute parmi les verts et argents, ben oui... ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il réserve ce genre de regard à Sirius, alors... Mais non, Remus sait très bien ce que je ressens pour elle et je sais aussi pertinemment que lui c'est Sirius qu'il aime. Bref, avec ce regard je comprends qu'il demande à Lily de se mettre à l'abri dès que possible. Voilà, il commence son décompte, ça va être à nous de jouer. Il compte d'abord d'un mouvement de lèvres silencieux...  
\- Cinq, quatre…

Puis à voix haute.

\- Trois, deux, un... Maintenant!

En 30 secondes, il jette un sort de confusion informulé pendant que nous, nous prenons nos formes animagus, le temps de nous libérer. Je l'aperçois se jeter sur ma Lily pour être sur qu'elle n'est rien (c'est bien ça hein ? ) je secoue la tête en me redressant, faut vraiment que j'arrête d'imaginer n'importe quoi ! La minute d'après, nous sommes tous au sol et Sirius et moi enfonçons la supercherie ayant repris forme humaine.

\- C'était quoi ça? Demandé-je faussement effrayé.

\- Aucune idée renchérit Sirius, mais si tu veux mon avis faut pas traîner ici.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Nous nous relevons et partons avec un sourire goguenard devant la frayeur et la déroute que nous voyons sur le visage de Malefoy et de ses compères.  
J'ai attrapé Lily par la main et passé mon autre bras autour des épaules de Sirius. Patmol, lui, il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules également et l'autre autour de la taille de son Lunard qui lui fait de même avec Peter, et c'est ainsi bras dessus, bras dessous, que nous rentrons à notre tour et que nous montons dans notre dortoir. Arrivés à destination, on ne peut plus se retenir et quatre rires tonitruants retentissent...

\- Nan, mais vous avez vu leur tête? Trop fort!

\- Pffff tu m'étonnes j'ai bien cru Malefoy allait se pisser dessus!

\- Ouais... on ne s'en prend pas aux maraudeurs sans risque de représailles !

\- C'est clair !

Lily se permet de sourire, assise mon lit (elle a gardé ma main dans la sienne, je frémis, elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit!), mais regarde Remus interrogative. À son tour, il se tourne, interrogatif, vers moi.

\- C'est toi qui vois Lunard... C'est à toi de décider. Dis-je. Je ne veux surtout pas l'influencer.

Lily se rend bien compte que l'ambiance change. Je me tends et lui serre un peu plus la main, Peter se met à trembler et Sirius vient s'assoir aux côtés de Remus et l'enlace dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice, il s'est extrêmement renfrogné. Quant à Lunard, il respire un bon coup.

\- Ok. Euh... Alors… Ma Lily (Ouais, il est bien le seul de qui j'accepte le possessif attaché à ma belle sans rechigner. Je peux avoir confiance non ?). Tu… Connais ma nature... animale...

Elle hoche la tête en silence.

\- Eh bien quand ces indiens-là l'on découvert, ajoute-t'il en nous montrant Sirius et moi, ils ont fait des recherches et ont appris que les loups-garous ne sont dangereux que pour les humains, et pas pour les animaux, alors ils sont devenus...

\- ... Des animagis, termine la jolie rousse incrédule.

\- Ça nous a pris 3 ans pour y arriver, clamé-je fièrement.

\- C'était bien vous...

\- Ouais, et ils passent les nuits de pleine lune avec moi. Alors voilà je te présente Queudver (il montre Peter transformé), Patmol (il montre le grand chien noir à côté de lui) et Cornedrue (il me désigne, alors que je suis maintenant couché à côté d'elle).

\- Des animagis... J'en reviens pas...

\- Ma Lily... Ils ne sont pas déclarés, alors... Si tu pouvais garder le secret sur ça aussi...

\- Et Dumbledore? Et Les profs? Et...?

\- Pas au courant! marmonne Patmol lorsqu'on reprend forme humaine. Il est bien plus remué qu'il ne l'admet par cet essai de passage à tabac sur celui qu'il aime.  
Lily nous pose alors tout un tas de questions sur la transformation animale, sur nos activités les nuits de pleine lune, sur notre amitié... Enfin sur les maraudeurs quoi. Elle est d'ailleurs intronisée maraudeuse ce soir-là.  
Au moment du couvre-feu, elle nous laisse et rejoint son propre dortoir, comprenant que de toute façon on a besoin de se retrouver juste tous les quatre, entre hommes.

Au bout d'un moment je sors du dortoir, pour aller réfléchir dans la salle commune. Arrivé en bas je vois quelqu'un assis dans notre canapé. C'est elle, je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Je m'approche doucement et m'assoit derrière elle en l'entourant de mes bras. Je veux être sur qu'elle encaisse...

\- Ça va?

\- Ouais... Ça fait beaucoup... Mais je m'en remettrai... Vous êtes forts les mecs... Vraiment!

\- Merci.  
Et sans qu'on réalise ni l'un ni l'autre, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Elle recule, elle rougit... Je recommence. Puis je recule et face à son air dubitatif, je murmure.

\- Je t'aime Lily... Ça fait 6 ans que je te le dis...

Mon ton n'est plus sarcastique, ce n'est pas une blague idiote ou une autre de mes grandes déclarations. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je tiens vraiment à elle. Mon ton est donc très sérieux et ma voix plus rauque... Son regard plonge dans le mien, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, j'ai l'impression qu'elle attend que je recommence, et j'ai envie de le faire. Je me penche à nouveau. Elle répond à nouveau à mon baiser. Je me sens pousser des ailes.

Je la prends par la taille et je l'assoie sur mes genoux face à moi. Je suis en tailleur sur le canapé, elle est sur moi, les yeux fermés, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Bon sang, je suis en ébullition, j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps !

Pendant que je continue de l'embrasser, je passe les mains sous son joli petit sous pull blanc, pour caresser sa poitrine, je manque de gémir, mon dieu ! Elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge ! Elle soupire d'aise, et doucement je remonte le vêtement et pose mes lèvres sur son sein droit. Je le suçote, le lèche du bout de la langue avant de le téter franchement tout en pinçant le téton de son sein gauche.

Très lentement je la fais basculer en arrière et l'allonge sur le canapé. Je me retrouve à genoux par terre, à hauteur de son ventre si plat sur lequel dépose une myriade de baisers papillons. Je laisse une trace humide en descendant vers sa féminité. Arrivé à destination, j'effleure son sexe du doigt et d'un léger souffle délicat. Elle gémit, alanguie et j'embrasse ses lèvres et son clitoris. Je laisse ma langue la parcourir et je la sens frissonner, elle gémit plus fort, elle se mord la lèvre inferieure. Pour augmenter son plaisir j'embrasse toujours son sexe, j'introduis lentement mes doigts en elle, et je commence un lent va et vient. J'accélère progressivement, elle se cambre de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme la fasse se tordre sous ma main et ma bouche. J'aspire tout ce qu'elle me donne alors qu'elle s'agrippe à moi et ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier. Elle reprend son souffle, lentement, elle est si belle, les yeux fermés, ses long cheveux de feu en bataille… Puis elle se redresse et me fait monter prés d'elle, c'est moi qui suis allongé maintenant et elle agenouillée a la hauteur de mon pantalon. Ses yeux verts s'encrent aux miens et je la sens ouvrir la boucle de ma ceinture. Elle fait descendre le tissu emmenant aussi mon caleçon au passage. Mes yeux s'accroche à elle encore plus et je me mets à haleter en la voyant s'approcher de ma virilité. Je suis déjà complètement en érection. Tout à coup, mon souffle se coupe. Elle vient de poser ses lèvres sur moi et les fait remonter tout le long jusqu'à mon gland et elle le prend dans sa bouche. Je gémis et soulève les hanches dans un mouvement incontrôlé, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je l'accompagne à chaque aller retour. Je la fait se redresser et monter sur moi, ce qu'elle fait, elle se retrouve à califourchon, elle commence à retirer sa jupe en me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle se positionne et elle s'empale sur mon sexe. La sensation est si forte que je manque de m'évanouir, elle aussi apparemment. Elle se cambre et commence a bouger sur moi. Je sens le plaisir monter, monter. Je me mets a bouger moi aussi, mes mouvement sont de plus en plus intenses, nos gémissement plus fréquents. Je raffermi ma prise sur son bassin et d'un coup de rein je change de position et la retourne sous moi, je reprends mes mouvements et les accélèrent. Je vais toujours de plus en plus vite et je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. "Ho Lily… Lily… LILY !" Je suis secoué de spasmes, je tremble et je retombe, vidé par la puissance de mon orgasme. Lily se redresse, redescend de moi et se laisse glisser a mes côtés. Je pose ma tête sur son coeur et je lui murmure que je l'aime. Elle me répond qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Nous restons un bon moment comme ça et je fini par la secouer tout doucement.

\- Lily…

\- Hum… Répond-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Tu devrais monter dormir, tu tombe de fatigue.

\- A qui la faute ? ronronne t'elle taquine.

\- Je ne sais pas… de ton merveilleux nouveau petit-ami ?

\- Merveilleux, merveilleux, ça reste à prouver…

Je ri, fait une bise sur sa tempe et la force a se relever pendant que je fais de même.

\- Bonne nuit James.

\- Bonne nuit Lily.

Je remonte dans le dortoir sans faire de bruit, les autres doivent déjà dormir. Qu'est ce que je disais… Ils sont profondément endormis. Queudver ronfle comme un bienheureux, et Patmol et Lunard… ho tiens, on dirait qu'ils se sont bien « occupés » tous les deux… Je souris et je me dirige vers mon lit, j'enfile mon pyjama et je me couche, heureux.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Alors? je l'ai gagné ma chance? ou il faut que j'aille me pendre?_

 _Comme à chaque fois, je répondrai à chacun de vos commentaires._


End file.
